My Guardian
by Serious Anime
Summary: This is the story of Rise of the Guardians, but There's a CATCH... A strange woman has appeared and is terrorizing the guardians and children. Who is she? Who sent her? Why is she here? And... Can you correctly answer my sweet bonus questions! If you can, I'll tell you more about the story!


_**My Guardian**_

The question I'd like you to answer today is:

"**What IS this girl...?"**

As Jack Frost, Santa Claus, The Tooth fairy, The Sand Man and The Easter Bunny travelled back to the north pole in Santa's sleigh , they were going to be in for a very big surprise...

"There were six in the bed and the little one said, "Roll over... Roll over." So they all rolled over and ONE fell out." I softly sang as I looked into my crystal ball. Suddenly one of Santa's reindeer was set free from it's place and it raced off into the distance.

"Rudolph! Where are you going?!" Santa called after the freed reindeer.

"That's strange..." Jack murmured under his breath.

"There were five in the bed and the little one said, "Roll over... Roll over." So they all rolled over and ONE fell out." I continued softly. Another reindeer was freed and raced off.

"Donor!" Santa called.

"Four in the bed..." I sang.

"Vixen!"

"Three..."

"Dasher!"

"Two..."

"Cupid!"

"One..."

"Comet! No!" Santa called.

"This is unbelievable!" Bunny cried.

"Hold on, we're in for a bumpy ride..." Santa said regretfully as he held onto the reins. As the sleigh plummeted towards the snow-covered ground, Santa and the rest braced themselves. The sleigh hit the ground hard and flipped, then rolled. Everyone was knocked out of the sleigh.

"Is everyone alright?!" Bunny called as he helped Tooth up.

"I'm ok." Tooth said as she searched for her baby teeth.

"That is the strangest thing the deer have ever done... They've never done that BEFORE..." Santa told everyone. Sandy jingled and gave Bunny a thumbs up.

"Where's Jack?" Bunny asked everyone.

"Guys! There's someone in Santa's workshop!" Jack exclaimed as he rode the wind to the workshop door. Everyone gasped and ran towards Jack.

"I won't let you in by the hair of my chinny, chin, chin." I softly said as the work shop door suddenly locked itself. Jack tried the door.

"Ugh! It's LOCKED!" He exclaimed.

"Let me do it." Santa said determinedly as he pushed Jack aside and tried to turn the metal door handle. "It IS locked!" He exclaimed.

"I told you." Jack replied.

"Well how are we going to get IN then?! My feet are FROZEN!" Bunny piped up.

"Well YOU'VE got tunnels haven't you?!" Santa exclaimed as he looked at Bunny with needy blue eyes.

"Oh, right!" He realised as he tapped his right foot on the wooden floor boards twice. "Buckle up." He added as he and the group travelled through a large tunnel. They were all thrown into Santa's workshop shop next to the giant globe of the world. I gasped as I saw the guardians stand nobly in front of me.

"Who are you...? What are you doing in here...?" Jack asked me in a serious voice. I giggled slightly.

"Tweedledum and Tweedledee agreed to have a battle; for Tweedledum said Tweedledee had spoiled his nice new rattle." I sang as my large sword appeared in my right hand.

"What is she talking about...?" Jack murmured. I swung my large, ice-blue sword at Jack. He dodged the blade and reached out his staff to freeze my feet. I leapt back.

"London bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down, London bridge is falling down, my fair laaaaady..." I sang gently as I bowed and looked up at Santa's globe. Suddenly the lights on the globe flickered and started to go out quickly, one by one.

"What the bloody HELL is going on?!" Bunny cried as he looked at me worriedly. I smiled at Jack and held my camera in my hands and aimed it at the globe. My camera flashed and took a BEAUTIFUL picture of the flickering globe.

"London bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down, London bridge is falling down, my fair laaaaady..." I sang again gently. More of the lights started to go out.

"Stop it! What are you doing to the children?!" Tooth yelled at me as she flew up to my pale face. I stepped back quickly and attacked her with my sword. I missed, but cut off some of her feathers.

"Little Miss Muffet sat on a tuffet eating her curds and whey.  
Along came a spider and sat down beside her and frightened Miss Muffet away!" I sang as I looked at Tooth. Suddenly a giant spider crawled on the ceiling and dropped down and started to chase Tooth. Santa grabbed his swords, Jack grabbed his staff and Bunny grabbed his egg bombs and boomerangs. They all attacked Ezmarelda... (Ez-mar-rel-da) It was so unfair to see her so frightened... But I knew she would be ok. Ezmarelda turned away from the guardians and scratched her back leg against her abdomen (Side of stomach). Sharp hairs were flung everywhere.

"Ahhhhhh!" Tooth screamed.

"Why are you doing this?!" Bunny yelled at me as Tooth was stabbed in the stomach by a hair. I stared at him.

"I have to TEST you don't I...?" I told him. He gave me a strange look and said,

"Who sent you here...?" I looked him in the eyes.

"...The man in the moon..."

_**What a pretty little NIGHTMARE... **_


End file.
